


Temptation was too Great

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [180]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Just non-con bite, NO rape, Peter Hale Bites Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: The bite was a gift, or a curse. The bite was a gift intended to be given with consent, not by force, and yet by force it could be given. Stiles had said no but was turned anyway.





	Temptation was too Great

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there.
> 
> So, 15Minutes is back after a very long pause, and so am I. Stuff happened, and I sort got myself lost in a state of grief and this is pretty much my attempt to get back to being me, so wish me luck. 
> 
> To those who aren't familiar with this series I feel a need to ask what the heck are you doing here? Spare yourself pain and misery and walk away, walk away. But if you wish to stay, know that this tale is written within the time of 15Minutes so you'll find no great works here, just panicked writing. And on a side-note, my friends are doing their best to keep my kitty-cats away from my laptop and they are failing at it!
> 
> Anyways, so this fic is my payment to Aardvark-Aid (and no matter what she says, Aardvark's are freaking adorable), and she wanted a fic where Alpha Peter gives the bite to a very unwilling Stiles. I'll admit I just couldn't get started with this one, took me forever to just start writing something.

A strange silence surrounds them.

 The taste of blood in his mouth is delicious, wonderful in ways that neither Scott or the girl on the field had tasted. He knows somehow by this blood that paints his teeth that this boy is someone special, something special.

 This silence was unlike any Peter had experienced before, it surrounded him without mercy. For a moment Peter fears he may have gone deaf.  

 It was as if the entire universe was aware that something monumentally life altering had transpired, and it had happened without even the smallest thread of a consent, and because of the lack of acceptance and want Peter was being judged by the universe and Peter’s own ancestors.

 Breathing out a slow and shaky breath Peter finally releases the pale arm he’d been holding just a little bit too tightly, enough to leave behind an unpleasant bruise that would disappear once the bite took. The slow breath seems to bring his ability to hear back again, and suddenly Peter can hear every breath Stiles takes and each beat of his uneasy heart, he would swear upon his own life that he could even hear the rushing of Stiles’ blood.

 The long slender arm falls limply to the side of the body it is attached too, a body that was for the moment still goofy looking with long limbs that just didn’t fit the skinny torso it was attached too, the arm swings like a ghostly swing for a moment while the rest of the tall body sways where it stands.  

 Blood was slowly seeping from the bite Peter had forcibly placed upon the fragile flesh of the Sheriff’s son, a tightness in his chest eases a little when he sees that the blood remains a healthy crimson color instead of dark and dreadful.

 When Peter had thought about giving Scott McCall’s clever friend the bite, he’d imagined feeling a great deal pleased with him, but there’s no sense of satisfaction within Peter, none at all.

 Peter recalls asking Stiles if he wanted the bite, offering the bite to the clever boy without revealing just how much he wanted Stiles to just say yes.

 Since becoming aware of Stiles Stilinski, the son of Sheriff Stilinski no less, since noticing all the fine traits that would make the Sheriff’s son an excellent werewolf, Peter had desired to see the best friend of his failure of a beta become that which Scott McCall never could. The more Peter had learned about Stiles the more Peter wanted him, because with someone as loyal and bright as Stiles there was hope of dragging the Hale-pack back to greatness. With someone like Stiles at his side, ready to challenge him if need be, Peter had some hope of rebuilding the Hale-pack and gain the standing his sister and their parents had held.

 Stiles had given him such great hope, but Stiles had said no. The boy had refused him, refused the gift Peter had offered him.

Standing there facing the younger male, child really, and seeing all color drain from a face that still held some roundness to it that revealed just how young the boy was, Peter didn’t know what to say or do. Standing there facing the young man who would grow to become a fine and handsome young man, Peter recalls the overwhelming sense of disappointment that washed over him when he could sense a refusal coming. He recalls the wolf snarling at the prospect of this clever boy declining the offer they’d made, the beast in him refusing to take a no for an answer.

The taste of Stiles flesh, his blood, is still fresh on Peter’s tongue as he gazes at the young start of a man. The kid has gone several shades-paler in a way that Peter had never seen before, his beautiful eyes of ambers are hidden beneath the delicate looking eyelids.

 Stiles is unnaturally silent where he stands, unsteadily on long legs that appear ready to give at any moment, sending the body crashing to the ground.

 Peter thinks that just a breath of wind would swoop the boy off of his feet. Peter is tempted to reach out and steady this fragile boy, but there’s an anxious part of him that worries that any movement from him might cause the boy to break and crumble to the ground.

 Peter flinches as Stiles’ tilts just a bit forward, the movement odd as if something had pushed and pulled that movement out of the now sickly-pale boy.  The pale forehead comes to rest against Peter’s own, causing Peter to flinch once more, this small contact seemed to be enough to keep his possible new beta remain standing of only for the moment.

 A shaky breath leaves Peter as he remains standing there, unmoving, afraid that just reaching out to touch Stiles or to steady him with his hands would cause the boy to collapse.

 They stand there, both silent, touching only by their foreheads for a passing of time that suddenly doesn’t matter to Peter. His nephew is forgotten as he stands there breathing in the scent of the young man who breathes so slowly that its positively unnatural, he can see some restless movement behind the closed eyelids and even a tear or two slipping free.  

 Peter watches the boy, and he feels the shivers run through the boy as if they were his own.

 Time moves on and as a whine leaves Stiles Stilinski, a pained and desperate sound that unnerved him, that he recalls his nephew.

 Abandoning Stiles wasn’t a question, making the same mistakes with Stiles as he had done with Scott wasn’t something Peter was willing to make. Peter isn’t going to risk losing a perfect beta, he is not going to allow Scott McCall to help Stiles turn against him.

`I – I, ´ Stiles starts, voice weak, exhausted almost as if all of his strength had been drained from his shivering body.

 Peter raises his hand, ready to reach out, to touch his new beta, but before he can so much as brush his fingertips against the long slender neck a shuddering breath escapes the boy, and as if that breath was all that had kept Stiles standing the boy collapses right before Peter’s eyes. The contact of their foreheads breaking as Stiles knees give.

 Swiftly Peter moves to stop the pale skinned youth from hitting the hard ground, a sense of panic clawing at his insides as he begins to worry that the boy might be rejecting the bite. Effortlessly Peter scoops his Stiles up into his arms, holding him much like one would do a blushing bride. Peter searches the pale face for any signs of Stiles rejecting the bite, but there is none and yet the boy is unconscious and each breath Stiles takes is shallow and strained.

 Although he doesn’t see any sign of rejection yet, it might still happen and just the thought sets him and his wolf on edge. There’s no desire to lose this boy, not simply because they wanted the boy as their loyal beta but also because of what losing Stiles would do for the future they desired to form.

 With a great deal of care Peter sets Stiles down on the backseat of the car that had belonged to his very dead nurse. With great care Peter moves the long limp limbs of the Sheriff’s kid, doing his best to try and make Stiles as comfortable as possible where he lay curled-up and strapped in with seatbelts.

 Gazing down at the now shivering boy Peter couldn’t help but think how useful it would’ve been if the now decaying nurse was still alive, not that the woman would’ve been of much use if Stiles began to reject the bite, but at least the woman could’ve watched over Peter’s hopefully new and loyal beta while Peter dealt with Kate Argent. 

 `Don’t die on me. ´ Peter tells the unconscious boy before leaving the clever boy be and settling behind the wheel of the car, and as he began to drive Peter began to think of possible replacements for the car that was so plain and ordinary that it made Peter’s skin crawl. He’d glance over his shoulder whenever the younger male whimpered or whined in discomfort, at times reaching out to check for any signs of Stiles rejecting the bite and breathing a sigh of relief when he could find none.

 Once reaching his destination and parking the miserable vehicle, Peter checked once more on the boy with clammy skin and shivering body.

 `What’s going on with you? ´ Peter wonders quietly whole gently running his fingers down the side of the young and fresh face, Stiles could easily grow into a handsome young man with time or rather amusing looking if luck would have it.

 Peter can’t sense the bite taking or not taking which was frustrating, as he would’ve liked to have known what to expect when he returned to the car.

 `I’ll try and come back soon. Just stay put. ´ Peter tells the Sheriff’s kid before locking Stiles inside the car, as he walked away from Stiles and the car Peter never thought he wouldn’t be returning to Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I couldn't decide which road to take here, like maybe Stiles does turn into a werewolf but here's the thig will he be a beta or an alpha? If Stiles turned out to be a beta, I'd think he wouldn't just allow Derek to be a crappy Alpha but I'm also thinking Stiles wouldn't be a happy beta, he'd be terrified he'd hurt his dad and so Derek would actually have to be a good alpha and help Stiles deal with being a werewolf.
> 
> Then again if he turned out to be an Alpha, I think he'd try and be the best possible one and he'd try maybe he uses the whole, "You know about werewolf stuff, Derek, I don't. So I need you to help me. " qhich is how Derek gets stuck being with Stiles, and becomes without realizing Stiles beta and second.
> 
> Then again, what if the bite makes Stiles spark just a little bit greater without turning Stiles into a werewolf, and Derek would be an alpha and he'd feel responsible for Stiles' situation and so does his best to try and help as well as protect him, then again Stiles is trying to protect and help Derek too.
> 
> And when Peter comes back he's pretty amazed by Stiles, and although Stiles is furious with him, Peter is pretty smug...


End file.
